Determine whether a daily intraveous infusion of SAMe will improve the following hepatic functions/biochemical indices in stable cirrhotic patients with cholestasis: Rate of plasma clearance of an oral bolus of mtehionine. Serum levels of liver transaminases and free bilirubin. Polyunsaturated fatty acid contents of plasma and erythrocyte PC. GSH levels of plasma and erythrocyte. Hepatic galactose elimination capacity.Antipyrine clearance. Plasma TNf, ex-vivo, ex vivo TNF and monocyte TNF. MRNA of monocyte TNF.